yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Siro
| tribe = Brave | name = Siro | japanese name = 轟獅子 | romanji name = Todorokijishi | image = | attribute = Thunder | rank = A | common = Liver & Chives | rare = Sun Bracelet | time = Nighttime | type = Present |former = None |current = Meat | hp = 1430 | spirit = 560 | power = 1300 | speed = 1000 | defence = 800 | stat hp = D | stat spirit = E | stat power = C | stat speed = D | stat defence = E | skill = Shining Spirit | special effect = Heart's Roar | food = Meat }} is a Rank A Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "Siro brings out the best in those he inspirits. They become shining lights for the future." Appearance Siro is basically a palette swap from Quaken and Blazion. Siro's color scheme is gray, white, and fainted teal or neon blue. It's mane is mostly white, while accentuating it with some teal color, to make it look like flames. Similar to Massiface, Siro has a small white scar on his forehead, to represent wounds from battles. It has neon blue swirls on its arms, and its skin color is a pale gray. Its eyes share the color scheme with the rest of it: its eyes are gray and neon blue. Siro is wearing a white top and dark gray pants with neon blue hems. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Stats | medal = Isamashi | image = | hp =433 | power =186 | spirit =205 | defence =115 | speed =153 }}NOTE: Remember that Siro won't always end up having these stats at 99 due to attitude. How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Siro appears in flower beds at Springdale Elementary while raining at night (Uptown Springdale). He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 Siro can rarely be found on the Mt. Wildwood Trail (left path from Mt. Wildwood Summit). He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai using a Red Coin in the present. Another way to find Siro is in Gates of Whimsy. Quotes * Befriended: ''"My heart ROARS! ROAAARRRRRR! FOR FRIENDS!"'' * Loafing: ''' * '''Receiving food (favourite): ''"You get it!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ' * '''Receiving food (disliked): ' * '''Freed from Crank-a-kai: ''"Roooooaaarrr! Our two hearts burn with a single flame! Can you feel it!?"'' History Trivia *Todorokijishi is the first lion Yo-kai who uses the Japanese word for "lion" in its name. **It is also the only one based on Blazion to do so. **Siro is the only Yo-kai based on Blazion to not contain "lion" in his English name. *Todorokijishi's name is spelled somewhat inconsistently in official media, either using all kanji, or the "Todoroki" part of this Yo-kai's name being written in hiragana. *Siro's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Empawrer, Leo, Silvine, and Cotton. Name Origin *"Siro" is the word spelt with the old Nihon-shiki romanization system. *"Todorokijishi" translates as "roaring lion". In other languages *Spanish: Sirleón *German: Stimmuleo de:Stimmuleo * Italian: Siro * Portuguese(Brazil):Neveleo Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters: White Dog Team